Talons Hauts
by sur1cat3
Summary: TRAD – Quand Alec aime vraiment voir Magnus en talons hauts. (risque de petit spoil si vous n'avez pas lu les livres)


Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction « Higher Heels » d'alecsangryface.

La première fois que Magnus avait surpris Alec en train de le fixer il avait cru déceler du dégout dans la façon dont ses yeux étincelaient et dont son corps s'était raidit, ça l'avait alors renvoyé à une époque où il pensait exactement la même chose de lui-même.

Honnêtement, il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme cela le dégout et les gestes hostiles à l'encontre de son extravagance. En effet, Alec commençait seulement à se découvrir lui même et c'était évident qu'il serait toujours inconfortable avec quelques composantes de la culture LGBT. Cependant, cette pensée ne lui avait pour pas fait moins haïr cette situation.

Ensuite, il s'est rendu compte des regards dont le gratifiait Alec, encore et encore. Un nombre incalculable de fois. Tellement qu'il s'était alors efforcé d'y faire plus attention. S'il pouvait juste comprendre ce qu'y contrariait Alec, il pourrait alors peut être le modérer pour le réintroduire plus progressivement. « Désensibilisation » comme dirait certain.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y consacrer quand ils s'occupaient de la Guerre Mortelle. Puis, il y eu la Guerre Obscure et à ce moment là, de toute façon, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance puisqu'ils étaient séparés. Puis, ils s'étaient remis ensemble et leur relation était alors si nouvelle, si fragile. Trop fragile pour commencer à s'occuper de problèmes aussi minimes.

Mais Alec n'arrêtait pas de le fixer et ça en devenait perturbant. Magnus pensait pourtant qu'ils allaient mieux tous les deux, qu'ils arrivaient mieux à se parler de leurs problèmes quand ils étaient énervé ou inconfortable à propos de quelque chose. Manifestement, il avait tord.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le gros du problème jusqu'à un soir où il s'effondra grognon dans son canapé parce qu'il avait eu la brillante idée d'aller rencontrer un nouveau client alors qu'il était en train de s'acclimater à de nouvelles chaussures. Chaussures qui se trouvaient alors avoir des talons un peu plus hauts que ceux qu'il portait habituellement. Conséquence de quoi, ses chevilles lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il n'avait pas prévu de rester debout pour la plus grande partie de la journée et maintenant il regrettait l'entièreté des choix qu'il avait pu prendre aux cours de sa vie.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas bébé ? » lui demanda Alec, en se penchant par dessus le canapé pour venir masser ses épaules tendues.

« Tout me fait mal » gémit Magnus, qui était déjà quasiment sûr qu'il avait des ampoules et que celle-ci, il ne pourrait pas les faire disparaitre avec un petit tour de magie. Il allait devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

Alec relâcha alors les épaules de Magnus, se moquant légèrement de lui lorsque Magnus gémis face à la perte de contact. Il s'assit ensuite par terre en face de Magnus.

« Il faut savoir souffrir pour être magnifique » marmonna affectueusement Alec en enlevant les chaussures de Magnus. Il massa alors lentement ses pieds afin que le sang puisse, de nouveau, circuler et Magnus se retrouva en train de sommeiller sur le canapé.

Magnus ne parla pas jusqu'à ce qu'Alec vienne s'assoir derrière lui, massant affectueusement son torse tout en parsemant sa nuque de légers baisers.

« Merci » murmura Magnus en se calant contre son épaule, se laissant emporter dans son sommeil au rythme de la respiration d'Alec.

« Tu sais, j'apprécie ce qu'elles font pour toi plus que quiconque mais s'il te plait, ne te blesse pas pour si peu » rit alors Alec dans ses cheveux et c'est au moment précis où Magnus se laissait emporter par le sommeil qu'il assembla enfin les dernières pièces du puzzle.

Alec ne détestait pas son extravagance, il l'appréciait. Et plus que ça, il était ridiculement excité par les talons que portait Magnus. La dernière pensée de Magnus avait alors été de se promettre qu'il en porterait plus souvent. Alec allait en devenir fou.

* * *

Magnus fut extatique lorsqu'il reçu un message d'Isabelle lui disant que Clary et elle voulait se faire une journée entre filles et qu'elles comptaient avoir une journée spa et shopping et qu'il était le bienvenu s'il voulait les accompagner.

Magnus adorait les journées spa. En fait, ce n'était pas loin l'une de ses journées préférée, la seule chose qui pouvait battre ces journées serait de passer une journée avec Alec, Chairman et quelques premières éditions de ses livres préférés. En effet, se retrouver entouré de tous ses péchés mignons avaient quelque chose de très relaxant pour lui. Cependant, passer une journée shopping avec deux des personnes qu'il préférait, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il n'y aille pas.

Tout en écoutant Clary se plaindre de l'inaptitude de Jace à l'écouter, Magnus se demanda brièvement s'il ne devrait pas proposer à Catarina de se joindre à eux la prochaine fois qu'ils se feraient une sortie. Il était plutôt confiance dans le fait que tout le monde s'entendrait bien. Il se fit alors une note mentale pour se rappeler de le demander plus tard à Clary et Izzy.

« Magnus ? _Magnus_ ! » cria Izzy en regardant dans sa direction un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres après avoir dû répéter son nom pour pouvoir attirer son attention.

« Oui, ma très chère Isabelle » répondit-il, presque honteux de ne pas avoir fait attention. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, mais son sourire ne disparu pas et Magnus su alors qu'il avait des problèmes.

« On se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose de particulier que tu voudrais faire quand on ira faire du shopping » lui demanda Isabelle et Clary se pencha sur sa chaise pour pouvoir l'apercevoir.

« J'ai besoin de nouvelles chaussures, une paire avec des talons plus hauts » leur dit-il, évitant leurs regards en se concentrant sur sa nouvelle manucure.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as besoin de plus hauts talons ? Je suis certaine que ceux que tu portes aujourd'hui sont assez haut comme ça » répondit Clary tout en gloussant à cause de la pédicure qu'elle était en train de recevoir.

« Ceux-ci font à peine 7 centimètres de haut » dit Magnus tout en faisant une moue « et puis, Alec aime _vraiment_ quand je porte de hauts talons ».

Izzy fit alors une moue de dégoût, mais étrangement cela ne déforma pas totalement son visage.

« Ok, deux chose. Premièrement : Beurk … C'est de mon frère qu'on est en train de parler, dégueu » dit elle en essayant d'enlever de sa tête l'image qui était en train de se former « et deuxièmement : Putain ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'Alec puisse être aussi coquin ».

« Allez Iz » lui répondit Clary à travers ses rires « on sait tous que Simon et toi vous n'êtes pas vraiment prude non plus ». Izzy secoua alors la tête.

« Tout le monde s'y serait attendu venant de moi » dit-elle « tout le monde sait que je ne me sépare jamais de mon fouet ». Magnus pouffa alors face à la réaction de l'esthéticienne, Isabelle n'avait jamais été timide concernant sa vie sexuelle, surtout concernant son fouet.

Ils changèrent alors de sujet de discussion et se mirent alors à parler de leurs compagnons respectifs, sachant pertinemment que ce qui se dirait entre eux ne leur remontrait jamais aux oreilles.

* * *

Lorsque Magnus rentra chez lui ce soir là il était épuisé. Ils avaient au moins passé une heure et demie à Victoria Secret pour trouver quelque chose de spécial pour Clary qui affirmait qu'elle voulait essayer quelque chose de nouveau avec Jace et que des sous vêtements sexy serait pour elle un bon moyen de pression. Comme si Jace pouvait lui refuser quelque chose.

Mais Magnus avait trouvé les chaussures idéales, avec l'aide précieuse d'Isabelle. Elles étaient noires matte avec une boucle dorée autour de chaque cheville pour qu'elles restent bien aux pieds. Isabelle lui avait dit que ces chaussures étaient parfaites pour se faire baiser et Magnus avait été très réceptif à cette idée. Il attendait avec impatience le retour d'Alec pour pouvoir les lui montrer.

Lorsqu'Alec passa la porte d'entrée, Magnus avait eu le temps de se changer et il était maintenant vêtu de l'un des plus beaux, et des moins troués, pull d'Alec sachant pertinemment qu'Alec en serait enchanté et qu'il ne penserait alors pas à regarder les chaussures de Magnus et il était désormais en train de leur concocter quelque chose à manger. Ou plutôt, il était en train de faire apparaitre quelque chose pour eux.

Alec s'assit à la table, se plaignant doucement du comportement de certaines packs de loup alors même que les négociations auraient dû être plus simple puisque Maia avait été là pour l'aider. Mais quand Magnus lui fit face, il changea rapidement de sujet pour lui demander comment avait été sa journée.

« On s'est vraiment bien amusé. Tu sais, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point les filles m'avaient manqué » lui dit Magnus en souriant et en posant devant lui une assiette sur laquelle Alec se jeta aussitôt « Et j'ai acheté de nouvelles chaussures qui sont à mourir. Je te les montrerais quand on aura fini de manger ».

« Je suis certain que tu seras magnifique avec, comme toujours » lui répondit Alec tout en venant saisir la main de Magnus sur la table, ce qui lui fit rouler des yeux, c'était tellement mielleuse mais bon Magnus pour lui pardonner parce qu'il trouver vraiment toute cette situation très mignonne.

* * *

Magnus ne fut pas déçu de la façon dont Alec réagit en le voyant porter ce pull et les hauts talons. On aurait dit qu'il avait l'air affamé, comme un lion affamé en train de chasser un pauvre zèbre sans défense. Magnus fit alors semblant de ne pas se rendre compte de sa réaction et plaça ses mains sur sa nuque afin de faire remonter le pull juste sous ses fesses et tournoya lentement sur lui même.

« Est-ce que tu les aimes ? » lui demanda-t-il presque timidement, et par la façon dont Alec le regardait, il savait pertinemment pourquoi Magnus avait acheté ces chaussures.

Alec ne répondit pas, il s'avança juste afin de poser possessivement ses mains sur les fesses de Magnus et il l'attira contre lui à la recherche d'un baiser. Magnus le savoura et fit glisser ses propres mains dans les petits cheveux de la nuque d'Alec.

« Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais » lui grogna Alec quand Magnus lui tira les cheveux pour lui faire comprendre de faire quelque chose. Alec le souleva alors facilement de terre afin de les amener tous les deux dans la chambre et Magnus enserra immédiatement ses jambes autour des hanches d'Alec en gloussant.

« J'ai bien quelques petites idées » lui susurra Magnus. Puis il se retrouva à cours d'air lorsque Alec le projeta au centre du lit. Il regarda Alec en plissant les yeux de plaisir lorsque celui-ci fit passer son propre t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et qu'il fit tomber son pantalon. Puis, il lutta quelques instants pour retirer ses chaussettes avant de rejoindre Magnus sur le lit.

Alec fit courir ses doigts sur les chevilles de Magnus, suffoquant lorsqu'il atteint les boucles de ses fit alors une brève pause puis il décida de laisser les chaussures à leur place avant de faire courir ses mains sur les jambes de Magnus et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Magnus se tortilla sous Alec, essayant de se débarrasser de son pull mais Alec le pressait trop fermement contre lui pour qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Finalement, Alec se redressa assez longtemps pour faire disparaitre le surplus de vêtement de Magnus et se mit alors à attaquer sa clavicule.

Alec passa un temps fou à faire courir ses mains de haut en bas sur les cuisses de Magnus et à laisser des marques sur sa peau caramel, ce qui rendit Magnus fou de désir. Il taquinait le haut des cuisses de Magnus mais restait toujours éloigné de l'endroit où Magnus voulait réellement voir ses mains.

C'est au moment où Magnus en eut assez et qu'il allait se mettre à supplier Alec afin qu'il arrête de le taquiner que sa queue se retrouva enfermer dans un halo de chaleur ce qui le fit s'étouffer. Puis, il ne put plus réellement penser à quelque chose de cohérent parce que sa queue heurtait la gorge d'Alec et que celui-ci fit alors jouer les muscles de sa gorge afin de le stimuler encore un peu plus.

Magnus grogna lorsque Alec écarta sa bouche. Manifestement, il ne voulait pas que Magnus jouisse trop vite malgré le fait que Magnus n'était déjà plus qu'une boule de nerfs. Il ne ressentait alors plus qu'un léger picotement sur l'ensemble de son corps, ce qui n'était pas vraiment désagréable, il avait la tête sur un petit nuage.

« Je te veux sur tes mains et tes genoux » lui chuchota Alec et qui était Magnus pour lui refuser quelque chose quand Alec lui parlait avec ce ton si doux de commande dans la voix. Magnus se mit alors en position, repoussant son léger mal-être à paraitre si fébrile.

« J'adore quand tu portes des talons Magnus » lui dit Alec. Magnus senti alors l'une de ses mains titiller l'une de ses semelles pour venir ensuite se fermer sur un talon, puis, son autre main vint se poser sur ses fesses « Si tu savais ce que ça fait à ton cul. Si beau et ferme ».

Magnus rougit légèrement en réponse à ces mots. Il savait qu'il avait de jolies fesses mais la façon dont Alec le lui faisait remarquer faisait monter en lui une étrange combinaison de satisfaction et de timidité. Puis, Magnus couina légèrement lorsque Alec lécha fermement son anus.

Alex avait toujours une main qui tenait son talon alors s'engagea à lécher et sucer le cul de Magnus qui s'efforçait désormais de rester sur ses mains et genoux. Puis Alec pénétra légèrement son intimité de sa langue et les bras de Magnus cédèrent. Chaque fois qu'Alec le touchait, Magnus haletait d'avantage et il ne recherchait alors plus qu'à se rapprocher d'avantage d'Alec mais celui-ci le maintenait fermement à sa place.

Magnus était tellement perdu dans son désir que c'est à peine s'il remarqua quand Alec lui agrippa les hanches ou lorsque sa langue ne le toucha plus. Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité lorsque Alec lui fit doucement changer de position pour qu'il se retrouve désormais sur son dos et que sa tête repose sur deux moelleux coussins. Alec s'abaissa alors pour l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'il commença à préparer Magnus.

« Regarde toi, tu es magnifique comme ça Mags » grogna Alec, ses yeux étincelait avec une telle intensité et Magnus pouvait à peine se concentrer à travers les vagues de plaisir qui se déferlaient en lui, « Si sexy. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour que je continue ».

Magnus considéra rapidement combien Alec avait changé depuis leur première fois. Combien confiant il était devenu, combien il n'était plus gêné de parler crûment désormais. Sa pensée s'arrête pourtant nette quand il fut envahi de plaisir lorsque Alec caresse sa prostate.

Alec glousse légèrement lorsque Magnus gémis puis il récupéra ses doigts afin de pouvoir se lubrifier. Il essuie ensuite sa main sur les draps du lit, sachant pertinemment qu'ils devront être changées après leur ébat.

Alec positionna Magnus un peu plus bas sur le lit en le tirant par les hanches et souleva les jambes de Magnus afin que ses chevilles se trouvent de chaque côté de sa tête. Magnus était alors haletant, ses yeux fermés d'anticipation. Alec utilisa sa main libre pour caresser la joue de Magnus jusqu'à ce que celui-ci réouvre les yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » il chuchote et Magnus fut à deux doigts de rouler les yeux parce qu'il y avait des choses qui ne changerait jamais et Alec chercherait toujours sincèrement à savoir comment allait Magnus, donc Magnus se repris et laissa échapper un faible « oui » parce qu'Alec aimait l'entendre dire qu'il allait bien et non pas seulement le voir.

Le sourire que lui répondit Alec était magnifique, et ensuite il guida sa verge afin de pénétrer Magnus. Haletant et il agrippa l'une des jambes de Magnus alors qu'il se regarda disparaitre en Magnus. Ça ne pris alors pas longtemps avant qu'il ne prenne un rythme infernal et Magnus ne put rien faire d'autre que d'encaisser et crier son plaisir. C'est l'une des autres choses qui ne changerait jamais, Alec adorait quand il était vocal.

« Putain, ces talons » laissa échapper Alec lorsqu'il les aperçu du coin de l'œil et la prochaine chose que su Magnus c'est qu'Alec eut l'une de ses mains enroulée fermement autour de sa cheville et qu'il suça et lécha des marques sur sa peau. La main sur sa hanche l'agrippa de plus belle et il fut sûr qu'il y aurait aussi certainement des bleus ici au petit matin.

« Alexander, s'il te plait » murmura Magnus, c'en était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas tout subir à la fois. Alec sourit alors à la vue de Magnus Bane, Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn totalement débrailler sous lui. Il glissa alors la main qui était sur sa hanche au plus près de la base du sexe de Magnus, sans pour autant le toucher, mais suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse la sentir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » murmura Alec, en s'enfonçant toujours rageusement en Magnus.

« Touche m- » Magnus laissa échapper à travers un gémissement particulièrement fort alors qu'Alec frappait encore sa prostate « Putain ! Touche-moi ».

« Seulement si tu me le demande gentiment » rigola alors Alec, mais ce rire n'était en rien contrôler. Ses hanches commençaient à faiblir et il commençait à perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

« S'il te plait, Alec » gémis Magnus, et il n'arrêta pas de gémir encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans la main d'Alec et sur son ventre. Alec le suivit alors rapidement, puis, prudemment, il se désengagea des jambes de Magnus pour se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

« Je devrais les porter plus souvent si c'est comme ça que ça te rend » rigola Magnus, montrant alors sa cheville droite. Ses jambes étaient courbaturés d'avoir été positionnées si longtemps sur les épaules d'Alec mais il commençait à ressentir le sangs y circuler normalement.

Alec grogna et jeta un bras devant ses yeux « Je ne pourrais jamais tenir la distance » se lamenta-t-il. Ce n'était pas drôle, pas vraiment, mais tout deux se mettent alors à rire.

« C'est écœurant » se plaint alors Magnus lorsqu'il se déplaça et qu'il senti son sperme séché sur son ventre. Alec laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses d'une douche et peut être qu'on pourrait avoir un round 2 ? » dit alors Alec en s'asseyant afin qu'il puisse enlever les chaussures de Magnus, prenant soin de masser chacun de ses pieds avant de les reposer sur le lit. Magnus pris un seconde pour faire semblant de réfléchir à la proposition puis haussa des épaules.

« D'accord mais je pense que tu vas être obligé de me porter ». Il rigola alors lorsque Alec le pris dans ses bras.

C'était probablement une bonne chose qu'aucun des deux n'ait de projet pour le reste du week end.


End file.
